Of weddings and poets
by irgroomer
Summary: Oliver and Amelie are getting married! Yes and there will be consummation! Sequel to Oliver returns. Rated M.


Amelie stood in front of a large crowd at founder square consisting mostly of vampires. Standing with her was Oliver both of them were wearing formal wear; Amelie wore a practical, but beautiful white gown with a silver flower in her hair, Oliver a white on white suit offset by a silver tie. She smiled; something not usually normal for her, "Thank you for all coming on such short notice. As you may have already known Oliver has been brought back into the fold of Morganville. What none of you knew is that I am in love with him and have decided to marry him tonight." There was silence as people processed this. No one knew what to say. Finally none other than Eve Rosser broke the silence with a loud and startling whoop, then she started clapping, Michael joined her. After a moment, the clapping and cheers began one by one until the entire crowd gave a thunderous roar of applause. Amelie beamed, and even Oliver gave a small smile. Finally Amelie held up a hand for silence, "It seemed a little unorthodox to have Father Joe marry us in the human way, so he will simply officiate the document." Oliver touched her arm, "I would like to say something." Amelie smiled and stepped back to let him have the stage. He was silent for a long while as he seemed to think something over in his head, "For a long time, I have been alone. I thought that I needed nothing other than myself, but I have come to realize that in this long, long existence…I am lonely. It is tiring to be alone and you don't even realize it at first. Suddenly one day you understand what the weight pressing down on you is…you realize that no one knows who you are. There is no one to relate to. Being alone is…hard, but when…if you are able to find someone to share that loneliness with, well it isn't so lonely anymore. For a long time I followed Amelie and allowed her to rule me; thinking that I was going to overpower her someday and take her throne. Somewhere along the way I realized that not only did I begin to admire her, but I fell in love with her. If I were born a poet instead of a general, I'm sure I would have pretty words to offer her, but all I have are direct ones; Amelie I love you. No matter what this life brings, I will protect you and cherish you. I only hope that you feel the same for me." There were tears in the audience from Oliver's declaration, but those tears were nothing compared to the ones that came when the tears rolled down Amelie's perfect face. No one had ever seen Amelie cry, but the fact that the coldest woman they knew was crying, well emotions were impossible to control after that. Finally Amelie composed herself and waved to Father Joe. He stepped forward with a document and placed it before them on a small podium. "With the signing of Amelie and Oliver's names, I, Father Joe proclaim them to be forever wedded until death do they part." He grinned slightly, "Though that's unlikely to happen." A few chuckles trickled through the crowd as the two signed their names. Father Joe nodded and added his name as the officiator, then gave a smile, "You may kiss the bride." Cheers erupted when Oliver forcefully dragged her to himself and kissed her deeply. Father Joe left the stage and the newlyweds faced the crowd. Amelie, who looked to have a slight blush, addressed the crowd, "I have one more announcement to make to the citizens of Morganville. It seems we shall have to make wedding arrangements for another couple here in our fine city. Michael and Eve, you have but to set a date and I will gladly allow your marriage." Eve squealed and hugged Michael, who beamed and said loudly, "I thank you Founder. This is a great honor you have bestowed upon us." Eve slapped him on the shoulder and he pretended to be wounded while she said, "Oh quit talking like a loon and lets go celebrate!" Amelie exited the stage, hand in hand with Oliver while the crowd dispersed. Oliver leaned close and whispered so softly that only she could hear, "Shall we celebrate too wife?" Amelie gave him a coy smile, "I don't know about celebrations, but I do believe the next step is to consummate our marriage husband." Oliver growled slightly and headed for Amelie's home near the founder building. As soon as they were inside Oliver pressed her against the door and kissed her hard. Amelie moaned into his mouth and took a page from his book, when she ripped open his suit jacket and shirt. She slid them off and slowly untied the tie from his neck. Oliver was already straining against the confines of his slacks, but she focused on wrapping his hands behind his back and tying them with his own tie. It obviously could not hold him, but it was a show of his restraint that he allowed it. Amelie turned away and slowly began divesting herself of the dress she wore, revealing a matching gold, lacy bra and panties. She unclasped the bra and let it slide down her arms until it dropped to the floor. Oliver growled softly and shivered when she coyly glanced at him over her shoulder. He then swallowed hard when she turned to face him. She smiled and his gaze was riveted on her hands as she ran them down her breasts and onward to her panties. Amelie hooked her thumbs under the sides of the panties and slid them down until they dropped to the floor. Oliver watched avidly as she slinked close and brought him down for a kiss, as he was a bit taller than her. Oliver groaned as she tugged his hair to hold him in place. He almost whimpered as her fingers glided down his torso to catch hold of his pants. Amelie gripped his swollen appendage harshly as she bit his lip hard. Oliver gasped and his knees weakened slightly, but he managed to stay upright. Amelie let him go and stepped back, giving him an appraising look, then with a slight hum she sauntered away, "This way my pet." Oliver was slightly frustrated with his hands tied behind him and his pants still on, but he followed her nonetheless. He found himself in her bedroom; it was an odd mixture of things that seemed to resemble something that might be found if a harem met a nine year old. Everything was in shades of gold, silver or white, with billowy wall hangings and an odd collection of unicorns and faeries scattered throughout the room. Amelie shoved Oliver down on the queen sized canopy bed. The bed curtains were a shimmery white-gold, and the bedspread was gold, with silver rosettes patterned across it. Oliver was quite uncomfortable with his arms still tied behind his back underneath him. Amelie straddled him, licking a trail from his throat to his navel. He was attempting to arch, but she held him down. Amelie finally opened his pants and he sprang free with a hiss of relief. Without warning Amelie centered herself over his throbbing shaft and slammed herself down. Oliver shouted as Amelie groaned. He wanted badly to touch her, but his hands were trapped beneath him. He could have easily shredded the tie, but the feeling of being controlled by her was incredible. Amelie was riding him mercilessly, while Oliver was writhing uncontrollably beneath her. She dug her fingernails into his chest, making blood well as she neared her climax. When she finally did reach her climax, she rent bloody trenches down his torso with her nails. Oliver shuddered and released deep inside Amelie. Amelie slowly licked the wounds clean, then cuddled into his chest. She was contemplating a rest, but was interrupted in her drowsy state by Oliver's hands skating up her arms, them he rolled them both over; apparently he had grown tired of the bindings and freed himself. She sighed contentedly and lazily met his lips. He looked into her eyes, "I am very happy that you decided to bring me home. It would have been a long existence without you." Amelie smiled, "I agree. And now that I have you, I will never let you go." Oliver chuckled, "I should hope not."


End file.
